An arrangement of Gifts
by T Rocket
Summary: For CharlieValentine, who accepted my crack pairing challenge. The generator spat him out the combination of; Seme: Don Corneo, Uke: Pres. Shinra, Rating: PG, Keyword: Panties. Their original work is here: http://yaoi./view/411219/


It was all about the economy, really.

The economy and the whores. Definitely the whores.

President Shinra ran a pretty well-off city--were you to completely disregard everything below top plate. Everything below the plate in Midgar could be summed up in one word; filthy.

The streets were filthy, the air was filthy, the water was filthy, and if you were wise enough to check, even the whores were filthy.

But at the very least, people were making money.

It was all about the economy after all.

President Shinra spent money hushing people up and conning them into submission under the corporate giant whose reigns he pulled.

In the slums, men with any gil to spare and time to blow went to the women at the Honey Bee Inn. There, they gave their money for a good time and a good lay. Everyone knew it happened, but no one said a word--at least not out in the open.

In the Inn, the ladies looked to Don Corneo for what they needed--giving him their hard earned gil for food, lodging, keeping the leftovers from their trysts to buy fancy clothes and jewelry.

And the Don, while living in the lap of luxury, surrounded by the plush and the voluptuous, still had his dues to pay.

The economy, said President Shinra--it was all about sustaining the economy.

Technically practicing the illegal, the Don paid his respects to President Shinra, honoring the man with gifts. Gifts were untaxable and completely legal, unlike bribes. And thus, the president overlooked the Don's business and wrote it off as a gentleman's club, where lonely men could swing by for conversations and the company of honest and upstanding young women.

Ha. Ha ha ha.

No really--that's what the reports said.

But regardless of the women being as 'pure' as Reno was blonde, things went on as always. Money changed hands. The rich got richer and the poor got poorer. All about the economy, as the president had said. So long as he wasn't a part of the 'poorer', all was well with the world.

"President Shinra..."

The old man lounged back in the steaming waters of the hot tub, practically purring as one of the lovely young honeybees massaged his stiff shoulders. "Mnh?" He offered only the barest of glances up towards the other man, who stood off to the side, still clad in his god awful robe with all the gaudy rubbish underneath. "Well? What do you want?"

"It seems--" the Don replied, going cross-eyed for a moment, watching himself twirl his single lock of hair around a chubby finger. "--we're running a bit...slow of schedule this month."

The president made a sound sound like a sputtering cough(something I'm sure the audience would rather imagine akin to a walrus with a head cold). "Corneo, you know the rules. I can only offer you protection so long as you--"

"Ah, but President Shinra--" he continued as he ushered the ladies out for a moment. "We've just taken in a new girl. A-and quite the busty thing she is--" he wheezed as he laughed.

The president did not look amused.

"Aer--ahem..." As he stripped down, the Don slid into the hot tub as well and ignored the disgusted look he'd received from the other. It wasn't as if the president was any spring chicken either. "Regardless," he continued. "We'll have a double payment ready next month."

Again, the president was not convinced. "Corneo--as much as I adore our business...arrangement..." He draped an arm over the side of the hot tub and shifted so a jet of hot water rutted up against a sore crick in his back. "I'd hate to be forced to imply your dealings to the authorities back at the HQ..." he drew a lazy circle against the surface of the bubbling water.

The Don cringed, but slowly sunk back into a smirk as he stretched a leg out under the water. "I'd love to comply, sir--but business is business, you can't rush that. We need time to--"

"Sometimes," Shinra cut it, "--a time will call for certain measures to be tak--" he silenced as he felt the Don's foot rub against his unshaven thigh, which slowly slunk back on the President. The Don was rewarded with a stunning glare.

"Progress can only be forced for so long, Mister President." Corneo replied as he hooked his big toe under a band of elastic and tugged at the cloth at the president's hip. "I'm sure you understand."

The president was silent.

"We'll have the money to you next month. I'm sure you understand even we have our limits."

Shinra cursed under his breath. He understood the conditions.

"Ladies!" Corneo called out. The door carefully swung back open and his seriousness faded away as the honeybees from just moments prior bounced back in. "Get the president a drink! He's had a long day!"

Such tribulations they were, maintaining the economy when one wore pink panties.

But it seemed even the economy could take a day off.

Or month.

--whatever it took really, just so long as the cycle kept flowing and money kept recycling its way back to Shinra.

It was a vicious cycle where the rich got richer and the poor got poorer and Shinra got shoved under the thumb of a pimp for his choice in undergarments, but really...all about the economy.

And the whores.

The whores were definitely a plus. 


End file.
